1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to portable workbenches and desks, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a portable workspace, one version of which is wall-mountable and formed of a flexible outer material capable of providing a combination workspace and carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable tables and workbenches are well known and popular devices for conveniently providing a workspace at a desired location. These devices typically comprise one or more pair of collapsible legs attached to a top. While useful for there intended purposes, these devices often prove unsatisfactory in certain settings. Principally, these devices are known to be in some instances cumbersome and unmanageable both in transport and storage. For example, these devices are usually not transportable in a standard sized car but instead require a truck or a trailer. Even when a truck or a trailer is available, the devices may occupy too much space if other items are being transported as well.
Examples of previously available portable tables and workbenches are found in the following references. U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,824 (granted Sep. 18, 2001 to Parker et al.) discloses a collapsible jobsite plan table that is collapsible and adjustable and that is made of plastic or other lightweight material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,019 (granted Jan. 25, 1994 to Rodeck) discloses a foldable plan stand case having detachable legs for supporting the case in the open position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,417 (granted Nov. 26, 1991 to Marmentini et al.) discloses a foldable table including to half sections pivotally joined together.
Another disadvantage to portable tables and workbenches is that they are often not suitable for use at certain locations, such as a construction job site. This is due to the fact that if a dedicated space for these devices is not available, they are often in the way and must constantly be moved or taken down in order to not interfere with construction. Another drawback to portable tables and workbenches is that they generally do not provide a storage area when collapsed or during transport. It would be useful to provide a storage area for articles such that Other previously known devices for providing a workspace include wall mountable devices having a fold down table which may be opened to a horizontal position for use or closed to a vertical position when not in use. These wall mountable device may include interior storage compartments and the like. These wall mountable devices are generally constructed using a box and frame construction that results in only a slight improvement, if any, over the convenience of standard portable tables and workbenches. In particular, the materials and construction of known wall mountable devices may actually make them heavier and more cumbersome than portable tables and workbenches.
Examples of previously available wall mountable devices are found in the following references. U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,416 (granted Mar. 21, 2000 to Lambert) discloses a pivotal work bench assembly that is mountable on a wall and that includes pivotal and lockable legs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,574 (granted May 7, 1996 to Collins) discloses a wall mountable folding table apparatus which is contained in a cabinet having a pair of folding doors into which the table is folded and stored. U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,498 (granted Apr. 24, 1990 to Turner) discloses a portable and wall mountable desk including extendable legs.
The previously available devices are thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.